Doctor Who (2063) The Last Doctor's Ultimate Fantasy SF Collection
by Docktor Edogawa Kairi
Summary: The Last Doctor's Ultimate Fantasy SF Collection with Harry Potter's Wand, The One Ring, and the Doctor's Sonic Screwdriver and Sonic Sunglasses.


**Doctor Who (2063) The Last Doctor's Ultimate Fantasy SF Collection**

The Last Doctor's Ultimate Fantasy SF Collection: Harry Potter's Wand, The One Ring and the Doctor's Sonic Screwdriver and Sonic Sunglasses.

After the Last Doctor made ultimate brand-new Sonic Screwdriver, he realised that the "stupid" Screwdriver still does not do on wood! So, he wanted to go back in time to The Fantasy Would of Magic - The World of Harry Potter: Hogwarts.

The TARDIS dematerialised in Hogwarts 2017. The Doctor finally got the chance to meet his favourite wizard in The World - Mr Harry Potter. He started to ask Harry to give him his wand.

Harry looked at the Time Lord and said: "If you've read The Book of our story, you should know that 'The Wand Chose the Wizard', but not the other way around!"

The Doctor replied with a smile and said: "Oh, yes, of course, Mr Potter! I have read the book a bit and I know that kind of rule. However, I also have a wand, but it does anything except work on wood!"

Harry looked at the Doctor and felt curious: "Oh really? Show me!"

"Ah, here you are!" said the Doctor pulled out his Sonic Screwdriver out of his trousers pocket.

"Oh, wow! This is your wand? How interesting! What does this little red stone do?" asked Harry looking at the emitter of the gadget.

"It's Sonic! It makes loud sounds and I always love it! That red stone is a 'Reality Stone' or just a red crystal I call it, some of my previous 'wands' also had similar material." said the Doctor, who now thinks that the Sonic Screwdriver is officially called as a proper Wand rather than a Screwdriver! But, no, it is always being a Screwdriver.

"Anyway, may I have your wand please, Mr Potter?" asked the Doctor politely and felt quite excited.

"Um, let me think," said Harry, looking at the Doctor's wand and comparing with his.

"Alright! As I no longer need a wand. If you're really willing to have it, then I will gift it to you for your 'unusual visit' to Our World. However, there's a condition of having the wand."

"Which is?"

"Swear to me, Time Lord. That you would not use 'The Killing Curse', and you know what that means, don't you?"

"Oh, oh yes of course, certainly Mr Potter! That 'Avocado' whatever spell I would not even think about it, hahaha..."

"Doctor!" said Harry now with a mad serious face.

"Yes, sir! Sorry, sir!"

"Very well then, I think you shall now leave This World, Time Lord! It's been a great pleasure to meet you, Doctor! And keep saving Our Future eh! Good-bye, Doctor Who!"

"Goodbye, Mr Harry Potter!"

As soon as the Doctor held the Wand, he felt The Great Magic coming from the Wand immediately, then suddenly began to rain and it got heavier, which amazed the Time Lord thinking that this kind of "miracle" may prove to the Muggles that Magic exists!

Harry suddenly disappeared in his Invisible Cloak, the Last Doctor felt he just had the greatest Fantasy Dream that he ever had in his long 5000 years living and then set off the TARDIS in a fog...

The TARDIS actually had a very nasty set off with a sound like a crack of an egg before it disappeared in the Time Vortex, obviously that this "unusual visit" is a faulty time travel, much "worse" than any other faulty travels with the TARDIS in the Doctor's previous lifetimes. This particular one has ultimately broken all the rules of all kinds of time travel in The Law of Gallifreyan High Council of the Time Lords, it has not only just across the time vortex between space and time, but also across beyond time and space and even crossover people's Fantasy World in their dreams! Therefore, the reason why the TARDIS made that cracking egg's noise, is just because of the effects of the Magic Wand somehow interfered the strong force field of the TARDIS energy, because the wand is made of wood! Now the "good news" for the Doctor himself is: "Ha! Hahaha! Finally! Finally, now that I shall able to use a non-sonic tool that may able to do on wood! Woo-Hoo! Let's give it a go, shall we? Now let's see..."

To Be Continued...


End file.
